Large format print media finds use in applications such as wall coverings, banners, and signs of many types that can be printed using a variety of printing techniques to create images with one or more of symbols, text and photographs. Durability of the large format print media and the printed image thereon is a consideration for wall coverings. In particular, mechanical resistance to rubbing and to other mechanical wear and tear is a consideration.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the above-referenced figures.